


Congratulations

by ink_writes16



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Comment with feedback, Gen, Modern, Song fic, my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Alexander screwed up his life with the Reynold's Pamphlet. Angelica found out and it didn't end well.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do song fics so if you want more let me know.

Alexander ran a hand through his hair before pulling the key out of his back pocket. He put it in the lock and opened the door. When he opened it he was greeted by someone who shouldn't have been there.

How was she here? She was supposed to be in London.

She must've heard. Alexander let out a breath. "Angelica."

"Alexander."

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder maroon shirt that hung loosely around her small frame. Her white leggings matched her white Converse

She stood from where she was on the couch and came to greet him. She spread her arms out to give him a hug but as soon as he got close, she slapped a newspaper to his chest.

"Congratulations. You've invented a new kind of stupid, a 'damage you never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages at the zoo' kind of stupid. A 'clearly you didn't think this through' kind of stupid."

"Ange, please just-" she put a hand up to stop him. She moved her hand, leaving the paper to fall into his hands.

Hamilton Scandal

An exclusive look at Hamilton's published confession and apology.

Angelica kept talking. "Lets review, shall we? You took a rumor a few, maybe two people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you. I begged you to take a break. You refused to!"

Alexander opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"So scared of what your enemies might do to you, but you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!" She leaned against the kitchen island. He set his bag down.

"You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response. So, yeah. Congratulations."

"Angelica..."

"You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations."

"It was an act of political sacrifice!"

She glared at him. "Sacrifice?"

She scoffed and stepped closer. "I languished in a loveless marriage in London. I lived only to read your letters. I look at you and think 'god, what have we done with our lives and what did we get out of it?' But that doesn't wipe the tears or the years away. I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. You know what I'm here to do."

"Angelica. Don't-" he reached out to touch her arm but she jerked back.

"I'm not here for you. I know my sister like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or kind. And a million years ago she said 'this l one's mine.'" She took a picture off the wall. His wedding day. She looked at it as if imagining herself in Eliza's place.

"So I stood by. Do you know why? Because I, unlike you, love my sister, more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Eliza is the best thing in our lives so never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!"

Alexander avoided her gaze. Eliza... What had he done?

Angelica stepped closer again, putting herself right in front of him.

"Never use my sister to satisfy your political battles. She's not your toy. She's a person with feelings, just like the rest of us. From now on every sacrifice you make is for my sister. Give her the best life."

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, opening it, then waiting.

"Congratulations," She said before closing the door behind her, leaving Alexander alone to his thoughts.


End file.
